Solos
by DigitalGirl123
Summary: -Creo saber la cura para ese golpe - dijo ella / -¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es? - pregunto el / Punto de vista de ambos personajes:3
1. Chapter 1

[Narrada desde el punto de vista de Momo]

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de la hermosa ciudad, llevaba puesta una sudadera rosa, un short crema y mis tenis rosas. Llevaba mi pelo recogido del lado derecho de mi cabeza. Ese día había sido normal, bueno, si yo le puedo llamar normal a ser perseguida por mis fans... Bueno eso ya lo tomaba como normal. Pensaba que era normal porque, nadie me ha llamado anciana hoy, espera... ¿Porque me preocupo por eso? No me gusta que me llame así, para el carro Kisaragi Momo, nunca dijiste que fuera el... ¿Porque pienso en él? Moooo...

-Estas haciendo caras raras - dijo alguien detrás de mi - Tsk, eres extraña

-¿Ah? - voltie y vi al pequeño del que hablaba - Pero si eres tu

-¿Qué te pasa Oba-san? - pregunto molestándose un poco

-¿Te preocupa que me pase algo? - comencé a querer descubrir algo, por así decirlo

-Tsk, no tu cara me molesta - expreso tan honesto como siempre

-¿Te enojaste?

-Me molestas, Oba-san

-No soy ninguna Oba-san - dije dándole un coscorrón

-¡Ah, Oba-san, eso duele! - exclamo tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la guarida y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Alto... ¿Cuando llegamos a la guarida?... Y lo que más quiero saber ¿¡No hay nadie!?- Me levante y camine rumbo a la cocina en ella encontré un papel que decía:

Kido y Kano fueron a una tienda de videojuegos.

Ayano y Shintaro salieron desde temprano.

Ene y Konoha fueron al parque de diversiones.

Seto y yo vamos a la dulcería, creo que tardaremos.

Momo y Hibiya, no sé donde están. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Estoy sola con el... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Oba-san, ¿Qué pasa?

-Te dije que no soy ninguna Oba-san - golpee nuevamente su cabeza, ahora dándole el golpe en la frente.

El fue a sentarse al mismo sillón de hace minutos y comenzó a sobarse, me senté a lado de él y voltee a verlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - pregunto enojado

-No, pero yo creo saber la cura de ese golpe

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es? - dijo y quito sus manos del golpe

-Esta... - dije al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente

-M-Momo... - dijo el sorprendido Al alejarme de él lo vi sonrojado, la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo de poder verlo bien ya que el tomo mi muñeca de imprevisto, asustándome.

-H-Hibiya... ¿Que pa...?

No termine la pregunta. Ahora el que me besaba era el...

No me había sentido tan bien en todos estos años y ahora él, un niño más joven que yo, tan hermoso y adorable me besaba, estaba feliz y sorprendida, pensé que a él le gustaba Hiyori. Bueno al parecer estaba equivocada, me alegro, mucho la verdad...

El comenzaba a separarse ya que, por lo que pienso, no había recibido respuesta a ese beso. Lo tome desprevenido y al final ambos caímos al suelo el sobre mí y yo debajo de el.

-Deberías ver donde colocas tus manos - le dije haciendo que viera donde una de sus manos había caído. Si, nada más y nada menos que en uno de mis pechos.

-L-Lo siento... - dijo avergonzado y trato de pararse al mismo tiempo que quitaba su mano, obviamente no lo deje

-¿A dónde? - pregunte mirándolo coquetamente mientras ponía mis brazos al rededor de su cuello.

-A-Ah... M-Momo... S-Siento lo de... - decía nervioso, demasiado a mi parecer

-¿Qué? - pregunte inocente

-Ya sabes... Lo del beso... Lo siento - dijo sin mirarme, claro supe que se sonrojo

-¿Porque te disculpas? - dije y este volteo asombrado - A mi me gusto - sonreí

-¿E-Eh? -Hibiya-kun - dije tratando de enfadarlo - Me gustas

-Momo... - me miro sorprendido y con un toque de sorpresa, tramaba algo - Te escuchaste muy pedófila - Lo sabía.

-¡Ah! - dije y me levante haciendo que el cayera al suelo - Moooo... Cuando trato de decir algo bien siempre lo arruinas

-Lo siento - comenzó a reír - no pude evitarlo, estoy muy feliz

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Estoy feliz

-Si eso ya lo sé aquí la pregunta es ¿por qué? - pregunte un poco fastidiada

-A mí también me gustas, Momo - soltó sin más

-Hibiya... - me incline quedando más o menos a la altura de el

Ya no podía resistirlo así que, si esperar a nada mas lo bese, no tenia pensado que alguien nos estaría viendo.

-Seto... ¿Qué están haciendo? - dijo la pequeña Mary al ver la escena, llamando la atención de ellos y del mencionado

-Solo se están besando - contesto el

-¿Por qué? - pregunto nuevamente ella

-Porque... - comenzó a pensar el joven castaño - Porque se aman - contesto al conseguir la respuesta

-Ah, entonces, ¿Puedo besarte Seto?

-¿Eh?

Indirecta. Fue lo que pensé al escuchar eso, claro Mary y Seto hacían una hermosa pareja.

-Vamos Seto, bésala, sabes que la amas - dijo el chico que estaba conmigo

-Bien - contesto el mencionado para después besar a la albina, dejándola asombrada, completamente.

Claro yo también me quede sorprendida. Bueno... Dos parejas se formaron ese día, Hibiya y yo estamos pasándola muy bien; Mary y Seto también, ellos muestran mucho amor. Al final no fue tan malo que me hubiera quedado sola con Hibiya.


	2. Chapter 2

[Narrada desde el punto de vista de Hibiya]

* * *

Caminaba por la grande e increíble ciudad me sentía muy pequeño en comparación a ese enorme lugar, de pronto vi a aquella chica de sudadera rosa caminando así que pensé en hablarle.

-Estas haciendo caras raras- le dije cuando en ese momento se paró y seguí hablándole- Tsk, eres extraña

-¿Ah? – La chica volteo y nos vimos el uno al otro - Pero si eres tú –me dijo ella

-¿Qué te pasa Oba-san? – le pregunte, molesto al ver su rostro

-¿Te preocupa que me pase algo? –La chica me pregunto eso después, de ver su rostro me comenzó a inquietar mucho más sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho pero no podía decir esas cosas, así que dije…

-Tsk, no tu cara me molesta – lo dijo pero no quería decirle todo…

-¿Te enojaste?

-Me molestas, Oba-san

-No soy ninguna Oba-san – Después de decir eso la chica me dio un coscorrón, solo podía sobarme ya que dolía mucho

-¡Ah, Oba-san, eso duele! – Luego fui a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la guarida y puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza para sobarme del golpe de aquella chica.

-Alto... ¿Cuando llegamos a la guarida?... Y lo que más quiero saber ¿¡No hay nadie!?-dijo ella, luego se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina… después de un rato la chica no volvía, así que me atreví a preguntar

-Oba-san, ¿Qué pasa?

-Te dije que no soy ninguna Oba-san –La chica me golpeo nuevamente, pero esta vez dándome un fuerte golpe en la frente, después de eso me fui al mismo sillón a sobarme otra vez porque en verdad dolía, la chica se sentó a un lado de mi y luego me empezó a ver así que me moleste y dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, pero yo creo saber la cura de ese golpe-Dijo después de eso quise saber la respuesta, así que quite mis manos del golpe y dije

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?

-Esta...-mientras ella dijo eso ella me beso la frente

-M-Momo... –Dije eso mientras me sonrojado, en el fondo estaba feliz…así que tome su mano.

-H-Hibiya... ¿Qué pa...?

Mientras dijo eso yo la bese así yéndose mi dolor con él, estaba feliz besando a aquella chica, aun siendo mayor yo quería a esa hermosa y simpática chica, después de ver que Momo no quería corresponder a ese beso me aleje de ella, me tomo desprevenido y ambos caímos al suelo caí encima de ella

-Deberías ver donde colocas tus manos –Sorprendido al principio ya que no sabía de qué me estaba hablando, después de ver, una de mis manos estaba en sus pechos.

-L-Lo siento...-Dije eso completamente avergonzado pensaba que Momo me golpearía, así que trate de pararme mientras quitaba mi mano de su pecho, pero Momo no me dejo y me sujeto y dijo…

-¿A dónde? – mientras me veía con una mirada que enamoraría a cualquiera ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

-A-Ah... M-Momo... S-Siento lo de... –dije eso sonrojado

-¿Qué? –Dijo ella como si no supiera de que estaba hablando con una mirada inocente dibujada en su lindo rostro

-Ya sabes... Lo del beso... Lo siento –Dije eso mientras evitaba su mirada, estaba completamente avergonzado

-¿Porque te disculpas? –Me sorprendí al oír su respuesta- A mí me gusto – dijo mientras sonreía

-¿E-Eh? –Estaba sorprendido como si en verdad lo hubiera disfrutado

-Hibiya-kun –Me gustas-Ella dijo eso, estaba completamente sorprendido pero aun así me sentía feliz así que dije lo que cualquiera hubiera dicho

-Momo… - dije sorprendido -Te escuchaste muy pedófila.

-¡Ah! –Después de decir eso ella se levantó haciendo que yo cayera- Moooo... Cuando trato de decir algo bien siempre lo arruinas

-Lo siento –Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro riéndome de nosotros reír - no pude evitarlo, estoy muy feliz –Dije eso después ella pregunto

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Estoy feliz –repetí lo mismo así que…

-Si eso ya lo sé aquí la pregunta es ¿por qué? - así que le dije sin rodeos la verdad dentro de mi corazón

-A mí también me gustas, Momo –Ella se inclinó hacia mi misma altura y me beso

En ese momento llego Seto junto a Mary, Momo parecía algo sorprendida de que nos encontraran besándonos.

-Seto... ¿Qué están haciendo? –Dijo Mary al vernos a Momo y a mí

-Solo se están besando - contesto el

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Mary de nuevo -Porque... – Seto comenzó a pensar- Porque se aman - contesto

-Ah, entonces, ¿Puedo besarte Seto?

-¿Eh?

-Vamos Seto, bésala, sabes que la amas – Dije sin rodeos ya que ellos eran como un libro abierto a simple vista se veía que se gustaban mutuamente

-Bien –Contesto Seto para después besar a Mary, dejándola sorprendida.

Bueno... Bueno ese día por fin pude declarar mis sentimientos a Momo y Seto también pudo confesar su amor hacia Mary al parecer todo salió bien. Al final todo fue de maravilla y Momo y yo estamos Juntos


End file.
